Partnership
by Aiko Isari
Summary: Pokemon Special two-shot. "I failed my partner when he needed me the most." The petrification of 5 Pokedex Holders shattered the resolve of two characters. Read as they find it again. Between FRLG and Emerald for the first, Emerald for the second.
1. Partnership

_Hey there. This is just a little one-shot I came up with while reading about the Battle Frontier arc of the manga. This takes place between FRLG and the Emerald arc. If people enjoy it, I'll make it a two-shot._

_Warning: There might be hints of Preciousmetalshipping. Unsure on that. Oh, and OOC._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon._

* * *

Partnership

_'What happened here? Why are they like this? It just…it just isn't right!' _

A thirteen year old, black-haired teen watched in silence as men lifted statues, one by one, into the air and carried them off. He knew perfectly well who, not what, they were.

They were petrified humans, five of the currently nine Pokedex owners. More importantly to him, they were the petrified bodies of his friends.

Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Silver…what had happened to cause this?

Gold felt as though something had been ripped from his heart, leaving it torn and bleeding.

His seniors, the four of them, he respected and looked up to, even without showing it. They showed what it meant to have true power and were a real example of the bond between the Pokedex Holders.

One hadn't been moved yet. He walked over to it and stared into the frozen eyes. They stared back, no choice in the matter.

_Silver…_his buddy, his rival, as close to a brother as he could have. Seeing the fierce, determined warrior that the teen was turned into stone was nearly unbearable.

Gold felt more than heard Crys come up and take his hand. She squeezed it reassuringly.

"We'll get them back," she whispered. Empty words they were, both knew, but it was what he wanted to hear. Crystal gently led him into the Professor's lab, where he plopped down into a chair. Professor Oak was typing into a computer.

"So what's the plan Professor Oak?" If he sounded rude, he didn't care. He wanted answers and he wanted them_ now._ Anything to get those betraying thoughts out of his mind. Crystal shot him a look, which he ignored pointedly and locked eyes with the professor, who had whirled around in his chair to look at them.

The old man sighed wearily, age reflecting in his eyes. "I'm afraid I don't know how to answer. Science cannot restore a living being from stone. I don't even know why they were petrified."

Gold couldn't keep his voice from rising with each word, amber eyes dark with anger. "You…don't…know?"

Inside his Pokeball, Explotaro was struggling to break free, worried for his incensed trainer.

Gold's yell burst from his chest with a roar, standing up. "What do you mean you don't know? Why not?" Oak tried to reply but Gold cut him off. "You don't even seem to care that five humans have just been turned to stone!"

This angered the professor, sending fire into his eyes. "How dare you try and say I don't care? How dare you! One of those statues is my grandson!"

Gold didn't miss a beat, replying harshly, "Then shouldn't you be working harder to solve this?"

Crystal snapped before she could think. "Then what are you doing besides standing here and screaming at Professor Oak? Why don't you think of something? Most likely you can't because you expect people to solve their own problems just like you so yours!"

Both males in the room stare at the teen, who ignores them and plows on, "You can't do anything because you're so used to not thinking that the very _idea_ of having to come up with something on your own is terrifying."

Suddenly she seemed to remember who she was and covered her mouth. It was too late, however. The damage had been done.

Oak turned away and went back to the computer, typing furiously. Gold just continued to stare, his rage turned to a new target: himself.

'_She's right. What have I done? So what if I stopped Pryce? I couldn't help my partner when he needed it the most.'_

Crys left the room.

………………

Gold stared at the moon silently, his thoughts ricocheting through his head like a wayward bullet while his face remained emotionless. His Pokemon gathered around him with worried gazes. He couldn't bear to put up a mask of stupidity, goofiness, and impatience that was usually genuine. It hurt too much. Besides it wouldn't be real, not like before.

Crystal came up behind him and sat down at his side. "The moon's pretty, isn't it?"

"Mm." They didn't talk about the shouting earlier. In their minds, it was already forgiven.

Gold looked down at his feet. "I feel like we've failed."

"Why's that?"

"We're supposed to be partners, Silver and I. Well, he never said it, but…"

Crys gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? He's said it."

He glared at the ground. "I've never heard him say it."

She blinked before punching her fist on her open palm. "It must have been after you took of with Red. I heard him talking to Blue…"

_(Flashback)_

_Blue spun on her heel toward Silver, her black dress flowing around her legs. He gave her a curious look, but stopped obediently. The girl's eyes held a strangely distant look in them. Crystal, Green, and Yellow stared at them both with inquisitive gazes._

_"What is it?" _

_The girl stared up at the moon. Her answer came out in a dreamy manner. "I just realized… we're really free now, huh? He's really gone, so…" _

_The realization sunk in, and Silver's knees gave out. He caught himself just before doing a face-plant in the earth. His bright colored eyes seemed to turn nearly white. Sneasel burst from her Pokeball, smiling brightly. Silver still had a shocked expression as he reached out and stroked Sneasel's head. The Pokemon cooed in utter delight. _

"_Thank you," mumbled the boy. "I suppose that's fitting, isn't it? I should tell him thank you when I see him next. Thank you…for being my partner." Blue looped her arms around Silver's neck and smiled genuinely. _

_(Present)_

Gold was staring. "Why didn't he tell me?"

Crystal couldn't help but smile. "First of all, you kind of touched his sister's butt. Second, you fled before he could."

He grinned sheepishly, feeling some of himself returning. "Misunderstandings happen all the time."

Crys laughed. "I suppose."

His previous train of thought returned to his head full blast and his expression darkened. "Still, I really feel like I failed. We, the three of us I mean, are partners and I feel useless. He, whether consciously or otherwise, was always watching my back. Yours as well. We fought and protected each other. Now, though…"

"Now?" she probed.

The wave of despair rose up and engulfed him and he cried out, "They've all become stone. If I was watching his back, it wouldn't have happened."

Crystal sighed, watching sadly as her friend beat himself up. That sadness engulfed her as she stared at the moon.

Suddenly, an alien feeling of irritation rushed through her. Also, a whisper, so faint she could have imagined it.

_"I thought you were stronger."_

Crystal glanced around, wondering who that was.

The whisper came again, slightly louder. _"I thought you were stronger. It doesn't look like that now, does it?"_

Both of them looked around wildly. A soft chuckle sang through the air.

_"It doesn't matter where I am. What matters is that you guys are giving up. Why are you doing this?"_

Gold flared up at once. "What are we supposed to do? We can't reverse this! They're going to be stuck like that until they disappear forever into dust!"

_"They'll only disappear if you let them…" _The whisper faded once more and only the wind remained.

They both gazed at the stars. Gold clenched his fist, muttering under his breath.

"If we let them..." Gold felt a sudden surge of determination flow his heart. "We won't let them then."

…………………

The mission began five days ago. Emerald began his quest to capture Jirachi on that day. He did not know the reason like they did. They had trained for this day. Today the Pokedex Owners would be all together for the first time.

"We won't fail," said Gold to himself, clenching his fist. Crystal nodded in agreement, tightening her hand around the Pokegear looped around her neck.

Professor Oak gazed at them with a mixture of pride and sadness. "Good luck. Come back safely."

Gold nodded. "We will. All of us will."

The rash teen knew that they would come back. During the battle, the three of them would look after one another, gaining strength from their bond as well as from the Pokemon and other Pokedex owners.

The Pokedex Holders were a fine example of partnership, selflessly supporting one another in the heat of battle and the cool of everyday life. It may have taken an electronic device to give their partnership a name, but there was nothing but one another that kept the bond whole and unbroken.

* * *

Guess the mystery voice and you win a cyber-brownie!

R&R!

-Yukira Hakumei


	2. Balanced

Heya there! Okay, I'm finally getting this up! Sorry about the lack of updates, I was under piles of work.

Sunnybeam: You win a cyber-brownie! It was Celebi!

SunKat 411: I like both of your stories! Like I said OT fics are hard for me to read, but you write them really well.

fmachibi: Sorry, wrong answer but you're getting a cyber-brownie anyway!

Aron, please call forth the disclaimer.

Aron: Yukira does not own Pokemon Special or anything else related to Pokemon besides some products she bought at the store.

Me: Let's do this!

* * *

_Balanced_

The water washed over them again. The five Pokedex Holders coughed and sputtered, trying to force the seawater from their stomachs. Gold let out a growl of anger and glanced at the statues. Emerald had to make the wish fast. He could sense something; he wasn't quite sure what, fading from the statues.

He quickly placed the ring around Silver's wrist before tossing three more to Crystal. The teen nodded and led Ruby and Sapphire away. Emerald made to follow them, but Gold extended his billiard cue in front of Emerald's face, making said boy stop in his tracks.

"Wha…what are you doing?"

Gold fixed him with a serious look. "Make the wish on Jirachi. Make the wish to restore the others! Hurry up!"

Emerald gaped at him and asked, "But why? Surely one of the others could get the job done just as well?"

Gold sighed. He had anticipated this question, just as he had most of the questions the juniors would ask. It made him wonder if this was how Silver felt when the teen had to explain things to him back then.

"Listen…" Gold gave him a hard stare. "You've been searching hard for Jirachi since it awoke, while the rest of us just started this battle today. Who could better communicate the wishes of the heart, us or you?"

Emerald stared at him a moment before nodding firmly. "But what will you do?"

"I'm on guard. Now hurry up! I don't know how much time we have."

Emerald turned his gaze onto Jirachi. He hesitated slightly before uttering his wish to the Mirage Pokemon.

……………………

Crystal called to Tupeon, who flew and grabbed her Trainer. The world rising up around her, she glimpsed Ruby and Sapphire getting into position to train. Would they, the five of them, be enough? She had utmost faith in Gold and Emerald, but would that be enough?

Crystal gave a mental scowl. Curse Gold and his uncertainties in planning. They make things almost too difficult.

A fierce jet of water from above shocked her back into reality. She scowled openly and called for an attack. Tupeon obeyed without fail. Moments later Mantaro flew down and picked up Gold, who soared to her side.

"The wish wasn't granted!" he yelled to her over the noise of battle. A stab of fear ran through her. If the wish wasn't granted, then Emerald couldn't figure it out.

He continued, "I sent him to the other two! All three are going to learn the ultimate attacks! We have to buy time until they do!"

She grit her teeth. "Got it! Let's go Tupeon! Psychic!" Rays of mental energy burst from the bird's eyes.

…………………

From the room, five minds were struggling. They were losing their will and slowly becoming true statues. Four of them were in a deep slumber, and were sinking quickly.

One was perfectly awake and aware, despite the constant fading of his heart. He felt the cool metal of the ring against his wrist. There was power in it, the element of water's true power. He could see his Feraligatr surrounded by the immense ocean, the energy of the currents flowing through its body. It opened its jaws and fired a great jet of water. It broke through the tidal wave and continued to speed through the air.

The image faded from his mind, and he struggled to bring it back, playing it over and over.

A hazy memory of the odd boy, Emerald, wishing on the Mirage Pokemon, Jirachi, and being unable to connect with the heart ran through his mind briefly. He could see Gold speaking in a serious yet optimistic matter. It was so much like his friend that he wanted to smile.

There were more Pokedex Owners now, yet the imbalance was still there. The others, he had to help the others. He focused half of his energy on the resting minds, calling to them not to give up. The rest he focused on the image of Feraligatr releasing the currents of the ocean from its jaws.

……………………

Gold felt his body falling, the wind growing louder as he fell. Beside him Crystal was doing the same, eyes closed. He grit his teeth as his body smashed hard against the roof of the invisible room. The stunned faces of his juniors made him shudder slightly.

"Hey juniors…"he rasped, struggling to get up. "Time's flown by fast…have you mastered the ultimate skills?"

Above them, Guile Hideout, still donning his armor, was laughing at what he considered the pointlessness of their refusal to surrender. Even as the Hoenn Dex Holders helped them up into a standing position, he resisted the urge to fall back down again. That would be an insult to the Pokedex he kept, not to mention the others.

Emerald sent his team at Guile, who was flung backwards with a single swing of the sword. The man placed a foot firmly on Mr. Mime's head.

Emerald growled, "Get your leg off…of _my _Pokemon…"

A smirk came in reply, hidden behind the armor, "_Your _Pokemon?" he asked politely incredulous. "But…I thought you liked Pokemon _battles, _not Pokemon?" The boy froze.

Guile laughed mockingly at them again and spoke, each word making Gold want to rip him in half. "There is no harm in this. Pokemon are merely tools for battle. Get rid of the injured to benefit the battle. Pokemon are found everywhere, after all."

"The same," he continued, placing the flat of his blade Instant against Silver's head. Crys flinched and Gold let out a low growl. "goes for people. Obstacles that cannot move, despite all effort, are eye candy and nothing more." Gold growled again, feeling a hatred toward this man who dared insult his friends.

"Don't you agree?" Guile asked Emerald, who seemed to be in thought.

Finally, he glanced back up. "You're wrong."

_'This is it,' _thought Gold, closing his eyes.

Emerald spoke slowly, hesitatingly, unsure of his words, "What I wish for, what I've always wanted are…friends…companions…and partners united as one, sharing their goals and beliefs and linked their hearts with those beliefs…"

His eyes hardened, completely certain of who he was. Emerald turned to Guile and shouted for the room to hear, "I _don't _like Pokemon battles! I like Pokemon! I like people who treat Pokemon with kindness!"

The Pokedex Holders all smiled and Gold permitted himself a bragging moment, _'I knew it.'_

Suddenly, a musical tone began to sound seemingly from nowhere. Emerald glanced at his Pokedex and gaped. The resonance light was blinking on his Pokedex. The others had the same phenomena occurring with their own.

"But…" wondered Ruby aloud "Why is it resonating now when all five of us have been around each other for a good while?"

Sapphire put up a hand. "Wait! I hear more! There are not five Pokedex resonating, but…" she listened carefully "ten! I count ten of that sound!" By reflex, Gold and Crys looked toward the statues, which were beginning to crack and shake. Jirachi hovered in the air with a smile on its face, its third eye open wide and glowing.

The stone then crumbled off of their bodies like shells, revealing the living versions of the five once petrified Pokedex Holders, each looking stunned and confused. Red placed Yellow onto her feet next to him, looking around curiously. Gold congratulated Emerald before joining Crys, Ruby, and Sapphire near the other Dex Holders.

………………

The water washed over them once again, temporarily drowning them.

Fighting against Guile felt like a trip back in time for Crystal. It reminded her eerily of that final fight with Pryce, except they had the advantage of all ten Pokedex Holders being together for the first time. Wiping her face, she ordered a Giga Drain from Parapeon, who obeyed, sucking the energy from a Dewgong.

She looked over at Silver and Gold, who were fighting back to back, watching each other with their partnership stronger than before. She saw the redheaded teen raise his arm up as Feraligatr glowed brightly for a moment. The ring then fell from his wrist, the metal clanging as it hit the ground. Gold glowered faintly as Ruby and Sapphire gasped at the feat, making Crys hold back a giggle. Silver paid no attention as he glanced in her direction.

"Crys! Behind you!" She turned and leaped out of the way of a Razor Wind attack.

Gold and Emerald begin to talk quietly, while Crys turned her mind back to the battle, focusing her attention on assisting everyone. When Ruby called to get Megapeon from her, she pointed to the Grass-type without a second thought.

………………

Silver let out a snarl as Feraligatr struggled with its Hydro Cannon. This wasn't enough! He glanced toward Yellow, who had her eyes closed in concentration. He sent out his trust, his heart to her. Silver did not know where this utter devotion to her came from but he allowed it to continue for their sake.

It was for the sake of the people who fought when they couldn't. That alone would be his reason.

Yellow felt something give her strength, boosting the energy of her emotions even higher. She did not look away, knowing perfectly well who was helping her.

She let out a roar filled with power, ordering the three Electric-types hovering near the sea, "Volt Tackle!"

Below, the three Pokemon grasped paws and charged at the Electric-type, bodies surrounded by electricity. They blasted through the hole made by the nine ultimate attacks. The sea monster so much like Kyogre exploded into a rain of seawater.

Moments passed before a cheer went up from all around the Battle Frontier. The Frontier Brains, Scott, and Todd smiled and laughed in celebration. All nine starters were returned to their Pokeballs. Emerald spotted something and ran over to it.

Gold and the other Pokedex Holders remained nearby, watching in shock as Emerald pulls out a half-drowned Archie.

Emerald spoke quietly, almost warning the man, "If you keep this up, you will end up alone."

Archie gave a weak grin, "Alone, eh? I don't care. I have asked for this by abandoning everyone who I fought and worked alongside. I even abandoned the one person who I could call a friend."

Ruby asked, "What are you talking about?"

Archie begins his story, telling of a woman who tells both he and Maxie of their imminent death. As the story is told, the five Kanto Pokedex Holders clench their fists in anger and fear. They know her.

Suddenly, Masquerain pops out of the water, pointing its horn at Emerald. The former Team Aqua leader then scrambles around looking for the armor Eternal, confusing it with Gold's fake for a mere moment before launching himself toward a blue tinge. Emerald cried out just as the man's body collided with the armor and blade. A light engulfed the items and human, sucking them away into nothingness.

………………

The boat left the port slowly, horns honking loudly. The Dex Holders sat near one another on the ship's deck, even as the adults chatted with them briefly. Silver stared at the sea, watching the Pokemon swim all around. Gold and Crys came and sat next to him and he grinned faintly. They sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company.

Gold suddenly sighed and the other two looked at him. He whined miserably, "I can't believe I lost to you in that battle!"

Crystal held back her laughter. Silver blinked for a moment, then smirked. "You were outclassed. It's just that simple."

Gold "glared" and retorted hotly, "Was not! It was a fluke! You should be lucky! If we had been allowed to use all six, you would have lost and you know it Silver!"

Silver shrugged neutrally, "If you say so Gold."

Gold paused at the strange agreement from the boy then shrugged it off. People did change after all. He added, "Still, your other match was close."

Silver shrugged again, not really minding the loss. "It was against Senpai, so I figured we'd lose." Ssneasel popped out of its Pokeball. It drank in the salty air. Silver laughed softly, patting the weasel's head. Sneasel cooed.

"Sneasel looks happy," observed Crys.

"Of course she is," replied the redhead quietly. "We're going home." The other two froze for a moment before letting out a soft cheer.

"We get to come visit, right?" pleaded Gold.

Silver smiled good-naturedly, "Sure Gold, but only if I can do the same."

Hours passed and the Hoenn and Johto Pokedex Holders left the ship, returning to their homes. Only the ones returning to Kanto were left. Night had fallen and things had quieted down. Yellow, Blue, and Silver sat beside each other on deck, watching Red and Green as they had a mini-battle.

The balance had returned, Silver thought as he stared off in the distance. Everything was as it should be for now. It wouldn't remain that way, but then again, the destiny of the Pokedex Holders was to fight. It would be rather boring if they couldn't.

The ship docked on land and Silver felt a mischievous grin appear on his features. He ran and leapt off the railing, landing safely on the dock below. Not waiting for the others, he took off, the feeling of euphoria and hope guiding his steps. He could feel him. His father was okay.

This knowledge guided him onward and landed him straight in those arms. The arms that tightened around him protectively, just as Blue's had before him.

Silver breathed out the word he had been waiting to say. "Father…"

* * *

We're done! One of my better pieces. If you think this should be a multi chapter fic, let me know!

See ya later!

-Yukira


End file.
